


everybody wants to rule the world

by allourheroes



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Game Night, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, batkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's game night for the batkids and Dick lets <i>Damian</i> choose the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody wants to rule the world

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope prompt of "game night" and thus originally posted on my [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com) back in June.

It’s a good thing Bruce has a mansion because while he’s out on “official Justice League business”—date night with Clark, they all know—the younger members of the batfamily gather for game night, and they’re a good-sized group. The girls haven’t been around much lately, too busy training with Kate, but they’ve finally managed to beg a night off—sacrificing Bette’s free time to their cause.

It’s nice to finally gather so much of the family together.

It’s Dick’s idea, of course, and even if they don’t always get along with each other, everyone likes Dick enough to come. They know he’d be understanding if they didn’t, but that only makes it more likely that they won’t say no. Besides, Dick has a calming effect about him that can subdue even the craziest of Robins when he needs to.

The thing is, Dick—for some reason no one else can possibly understand—lets Damian choose the game of the night, although he limits the little assassin’s choices.

￼Damian chooses Risk, to no one’s shock but everyone’s groan of existential agony (except Dick’s, of course). Dick smirks but he says nothing and Damian is smugly happy about this.

"It’s a game of strategy—" Damian declares.

"And world domination," Jason adds, rolling his eyes.

"Total surprise," Tim mutters sarcastically and shares a grin with Jason.

Stephanie just shrugs and Cassandra eyes the board as if already plotting her moves.

~

"You’re playing favorites," Jason pouts about thirty minutes later and Damian just smirks to himself. Dick is smiling fondly at him and Jason wants to bond with Tim but even Tim had gotten Stephanie on his side in the game.

It’s Damian, _of course_ , who has just about conquered the globe, however. Jason wholeheartedly blames Dick’s assistance on the little brat even getting close. It had been masquerading as kindness and being "noncompetitive," but Cass and Steph didn’t buy that for a minute. After all, they knew for a fact Dick could be just as competitive as the rest of them if the mood struck.

Tim had had a good chance there for a while, but tables had quickly turned. Trained as they are, no one is yet willing to give in and let Damian declare victory except Dick.

"This is telling," Tim says, indicating the board. "I knew he was evil."

"He’s not _evil_ ,” Dick sighs, rolling his eyes. He nudges Tim with his toe under the coffee table.

Damian makes a little _tt_ noise. “I always suspected you would be a poor loser, Drake. You certainly are _good_ at losing though.”

No one mentions when Damian had fought them—or humiliated Tim—but everyone is suddenly thinking about it very hard. There’s an odd pause in conversation that Damian purposefully ignores as he contemplates his next move.

It goes on like this for far too long.

At the end of the night, however, there’s a bullet hole in the table and Damian is (surprisingly) asleep, his head in Dick’s lap, as the others regain some sense of normalcy together.

…Everything is a little bit easier without Damian’s input.


End file.
